


128√e980

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, Team Sassy Science (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Price and Zeller, Zeller and Price two thirds of the FBI science team that had been fondly nicknamed by themselves and their boss as Team Sassy Science. But how much do we really know about Team Sassy Science.





	128√e980

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much and wanted to share what i have written for them so far.

Beverly Katz the third member of Team Sassy Science and also the level headed member. She was also the only member of the trio that lived by herself, which also meant that now since the three had decided to carpool to save money, she was forced to wait for the others to get their stuff ready and get in her car so they can get to work. 

Just as she was considering either calling one of the two or honking the car horn obnoxiously. The front door opened and out stumbled Brian Zeller, curls askew as he turned back to yell back into the house.

“Quit complaining, I'll make sure we leave without you if you don’t hurry up” He yelled.

Only to be pushed aside lightly by one Jimmy Price. Who was carrying his own bag and balancing two thermos’ in his hands. They both made their way to their friends car. 

“What took you so long?” Bev asked them as they found their seats, Jimmy getting to the car first meaning he, after moving Bev’s own bags to the back seat claimed the passenger seat. 

“Someone insisted on having breakfast and spent a stupid amount of time in the bathroom getting ready, which is why my hair’s a mess” Brian bemoaned hopping into the back seat making sure he didn’t crush anything in his friends bags.

Jimmy rolled his eyes before attempting to placate the other.

“You don’t need it, you don’t have to work for it, you fit the whole just got out of bed look anyways, makes you look kind of rugged” he said turning in his seat. “Here your coffee” he added holding out one of the thermos filled with coffee, a look in his eyes suggesting he wanted something in return. Brian knew he’d hold his coffee hostage if he didn’t give the other the payment he wanted.

Brian in turn then also rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his seat, chuckling lightly as he did so, and then pressed a kiss to the others waiting lips. He then grabbed his own coffee.

Shaking her head at her friends antics Bev started the car and they headed to work. 

The car ride was filled with gossip, petty arguments and debates between the three. 

Parking the car in the car park, they all grabbed their belongings and headed into the building.


End file.
